This invention is in the field of receivers in the infrared and optical frequencies, and particularly those receivers involving high resolution imagery.
Such receivers are generally utilized in detecting objects in space in regions above the turbulent boundary layer which is localized near the surface of the earth.
In conventional imaging techniques, the angular resolution capability at infra-red and optical wavelengths is limited by atmospheric turbulence to angles approximately in excess of two arc seconds irrespective of the size of the imaging optics.
Prior art systems consist in part of conventional infra-red and optical imaging networks wherein an image is formed by means of a combination of refracting or reflecting lens systems. These systems suffer the disadvantage that they are significantly affected by atmospheric turbulence.
Other prior art systems also suffer from limited detection capabilities due to use of passive radiation from the object sought to be detected.
Further, prior art systems suffer the disadvantage that only limited apertures may be employed, since the problem of maintaining wavelength-type optical precisions in large baseline optical arrays has been overwhelmingly difficult.
No optical system is known which employs samples of an optical received field returned from a target with computer processing of these samples to generate an image of the target.
No system is known that utilizes the dual polarization technique of the transmitter portion, nor the specific receiver portions of the system set to a predetermined polarization state or the hardware components thereof.